


flirting 101

by masuzu



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon in-game text, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masuzu/pseuds/masuzu
Summary: kris and ralsei tries to teach susie how to flirt.





	flirting 101

**Author's Note:**

> deltarune chapter 1 was so good!! i love the characters and i can't wait for chapter 2! i wrote a short piece for this game and i hope you like it! ;w;
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i couldn't think up a title rip so i just chose something random
> 
> also i don't take credit for some of the game texts like the head hathy blocked the way quietly for example but i also attempted to write some of the lines if that's ok.

"Alright, Susie!" Ralsei says enthusiastically. "We'll teach you how to flirt!"

"What?" Susie stares at Ralsei.

"It's ok if you don't know how to flirt, me and Kris will guide you," Ralsei smiles. "Will you help, Kris?"

Kris nods and Susie continues to stare at them both.

"No."

"Why not? Is it because you think you can't flirt?" Ralsei asks.

"Uh, that's not the problem," Susie says too quickly. "I just don't wanna. 'Sides, you and Kris can do the flirting. I'll...do anything but flirt."

"It's easy, I promise," Ralsei pleads. "Just try it out one time and see how it goes!"

Susie looks from Ralsei's sparkling eyes to Kris's expression...well, she's not sure what they are thinking since their face is sorta...shadowed but she relents with a mutter of "alright!" and Ralsei cheers while Kris nods in approvement.

.

Head Hathy blocked the way quietly! (x3)

 

ACT

>HEAD HATHY  
>CHECK  
>X-Flirt

*You ordered SUSIE to flirt with the enemy!

"Look, it's your time to ACT, Susie!" Ralsei encourages as they encountered a trio of Head Hathys.

"Ok, tell me what to do, but like, nothing stupid, okay?" Susie says.

"Make sure you're confident and don't be overly aggressive," Ralsei starts. "Give off gentle compliments with a tone of subtlety."

"I don't...get it," Susie frowns.

"Uhh..." Ralsei pauses, lost for words. "Kris, can you give an example? Last time I did it, it didn't fare well."

*You gave the enemies sweet lines, that compared their beauty akin to a goddess, and it made them blush!

 

SPARE

>HEAD HATHY

*Kris spared Head Hathy!

 

ACT

>HEAD HATHY  
>CHECK  
>X-FLIRT

"Wow, that was cheesy. Almost made me barfed rainbows," Susie comments.

"Also, you can compliment them!" Ralsei adds. "Try complimenting their beauty, Susie."

"Ok, uh, your...eyes are like...wait a minute, you guys don't have eyes," Susie squints. "I was about to say, 'your eyes are like orbs...of, I don't know, like chalk'."

"Chalk?" Ralsei is confused. "How did chalk come into the equation?"

"Wait, I got another one!" Susie begins. "Your arms are like noodles which--"

*(Head Hathy felt awkward and left...)

"Oh dear..." Ralsei frets.

"Goddamnit," Susie groans.

 

ACT

>HEAD HATHY  
>CHECK  
>X-FLIRT

"Argh, ok, I admit!" Susie yells. "I can't flirt!"

"It's ok, Susie, we aren't perfect, we all have flaws," Ralsei assures her. "Thanks for going along with me, but should I take this one?"

"Wait, I'm not giving up," Susie frowns. "I won't give up unless I flirt properly. The only option is..."

"Susie..." Ralsei is moved and Kris gives her a thumbs up.

"Pick up lines."

"What?" Ralsei looks bewildered.

"Y'know, say some lame lines and bam, it just works for some reason," Susie replies. Turning to the only enemy left, she says, "Are you a chicken? Because you're...what was the word again...oh right, impeccable."

*Head Hathy is slightly confused by the comparison but is touched by the lines.

"I guess that works, too..." Ralsei mumbles. "But, of all things, a chicken?"

 

SPARE

>HEAD HATHY

*Kris spared Head Hathy!

*You won!

*Got 0 EXP and 60 D$

.

"Well, I'd say this mission is a success!" Ralsei cheers. "Thank you for bearing with me, Susie."

"Don't mention it," Susie shrugs. "Um, thank you, I guess. I mean, you went out of your way to teach and...yeah."

"Aw, Susie..."

"You better owe me lots of cake later, ok?" Susie huffs, quickly following up on her earlier statement.

"Of course, I'll bake you and Kris lots of cakes!" Ralsei confirms. 

Kris watches, a very, very faint smile of satisfaction rests upon their lips.


End file.
